dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Achievements (Origins)
Achievements or trophies mark specific accomplishments made during all playthroughs of Dragon Age: Origins. These include finishing plot-related activities, making specific choices at certain key points in the game, learning specializations, and performing certain tasks. Each milestone also awards the player a certain number of Gamescore points, which only have value as bragging rights; they have no other use. Achievements are updated on the player's BioWare account profile (and next to their account name in Bioware Forums). Dragon Age: Origins }} Downloadable content The Stone Prisoner }} Warden's Keep }} Return to Ostagar }} The Darkspawn Chronicles }} Leliana's Song }} The Golems of Amgarrak }} Witch Hunt }} Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Notes * During Nature of the Beast if you agree to help the Werewolves by luring Zathrian into their lair and betraying him, this awards you the Poacher trophy, even though you technically sided with the Werewolves. * During A Paragon of Her Kind if you side with Branka against Caridin then convince her to destroy the Anvil, this awards you the Pragmatist trophy, even though you didn't preserve the Anvil. * Upon purchasing the Awakening, Golems of Amgarrak or Witch Hunt expansions, it becomes possible to unlock all of the talent based achievements at a much faster pace, by simply creating a new character for the story, and allocating skill points towards a specific talent tree from the beginning rather than earning them over the 20 levels needed whilst playing the original campaign. * Upon purchasing the Awakening expansion, it becomes possible to unlock the "Master of Arms", "Shadow" and "Archmage" achievements at a much faster pace, by simply creating a new character for the story, and gaining the two levels needed from 18 to 20, rather than the 19 levels needed whilst playing the original campaign. Upon purchasing Golems of Amgarrak or Witch Hunt expansions, it becomes easier still to unlock the latter achievements, since the Warden starts at level 20. * For the Enthralling achievement, you must gain full approval from a Genlock, Hurlock, Ogre, Shriek, Hurlock Emissary and Blight Wolf. Although other types of darkspawn are recruitable, they do not count. * For the Vendetta achievement, you must place all three fenced items, Bann Perrin's suspect undergarments, and Jovi Merice's corpse on the captain's body (you DON'T need to place the mage's ring on it - you can just keep it for Sketch). Once the items are placed, report to Marjolaine for the achievement. Bugs * On the PC the achievement Blight-Queller states that you must kill 1,000 Darkspawn. However, you actually only have to kill 1,000 enemies of any type. The PS3 version of this achievement counts Darkspawn only, though they must all be killed by the character you control on one playthrough, which basically requires finding an area with many darkspawn, slaughtering them, and then doing multiple reloads. On occasion the Xbox 360 achievement will not be granted no matter how many Darkspawn are killed. (08/04/10 1200 DS killed without second or third trophies). The Xbox 360 achievement for Blight-Queller will only count kills done by the main character. It is also quite possible that it also only counts kills done when you are in control of the character. This however can be avoided by deleting the Dragon Age Origins 1.04 patch. The kills will count across multiple playthroughs no matter who gains the kills, be it the player character or a party member. After the achievement is collected the patch can be reinstalled. Another fix without deleting the patch is to play through the game until you reach the Alienage in Denerim: Final Battle. Save by the grand oak tree. If your custom character is a mage, run up the wooden platform to the left of where the Darkspawn are trying to get in. Cast Inferno, Blizzard, or Tempest on the darkspawn behind the gate to take them out. There are roughly 11-12 darkspawn per run. You only need to do it about 100 times to get the three achievements. Note: This apparently has nothing to do with the number of darkspawn showed as killed on the heroic party accomplishments board. * On the PS3 the Perfectionist achievement may be awarded prematurely during a playthrough of the Witch Hunt DLC if one saves in the library after acquiring Finn as a party member; on loading the save, Perfectionist is awarded, even if only one ending of Origins has been viewed. External links * Dragon Age Origins Trophy Guide * Dragon Age Origins Trophy Guide (No Login Required) * Dragon Age: Origins & Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Achievement Guide Category:Dragon Age: Origins gameplay